Plus que ma propre vie
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee lost her memory as a result of an accident when she was trying to escape the confrontation with Jacob. As a result she has grown up in orphanages and loneliness and heartbreak is all she ever knew. When the Cullens find her again years later will they be able to help her heal? Will Nessie learn to love and be loved again?
1. Life Sucks

**Chapter 1: Life Sucks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**This was a story I thought of this morning. I hope you like it. **

**Renesmee's POV**

"_Take care of my daughter" said a beautiful woman to the giant russet wolf I was riding. The wolf took off underneath me and I looked over my shoulder see a confrontation beginning to ensue. I could feel tears forming in my eyes at the thought of never seeing them again. The wolf paid no attention to what was going on behind me. I could hear someone quickly pursuing us as the wolf ran through the forest. I looked up to see someone about to attack us. "Watch out!" I screamed. The wolf jumped up and attacked the creature that was about to attack us. I could feel myself losing my grip on his fur before I fell off and hit my head on a tree. The wolf ran off without even noticing what happened to me. I blacked out before I could scream. _

My eyes snapped opened as I felt myself falling towards the floor. I tried to break my fall with no luck. I could hear cruel laughter coming from the other kids around. "Hey loch ness" one of them sneered. I looked up to see Devon holding my russet colored stuffed wolf. "Give him back" I said. "Why don't you come and get it" he said before running off with it. I ran after him. "Looks like loch ness wants her stupid little baby toy" he said and started laughing and soon all of the other kids had joined him. "Yeah because she's just a big baby" another boy said. Devon just ran outside and threw the wolf in a mud puddle. He then pushed me into the mud puddle as well. All of his friends started laughing as well. Eventually they all stopped and just left. I picked up the wolf and went back inside.

Growing up in an orphanage is hard. I've been in the system for as long as I can remember. I was found somewhere in Forks Washington I had bad head injury which resulted in memory loss. I could only remember my name Renesmee. The staff found it odd that my name was Renesmee because the backpack I had with me carried a passport that said Vanessa Wolfe. There was also a huge sum of money in their which they ended up donating to the first orphanage that I was in.

Yes, it was my first. I've been in numerous orphanages since I was about five years old. Now I'm 15 years old. I've been adopted more times than I can possibly count, but I'm always returned once they realize that they can't handle a kid with my situation. They find that they can't handle a sick kid.

Here's how it all started. The first time I was adopted I was about six years old. I grew very close to my adopted parents and they loved just as much as any biological parents would love a biological child. They would always kiss me goodnight. They would always tell me how much they loved me. They would tell me that I was a blessing. But, that all changed one day about six months after the adoption. One morning I had woken up violently sick. I started throwing up a lot of blood. They rushed me to the hospital. After numerous tests were done the doctors said that I had Leukemia. It's cancer that's located in the blood. I was told that I wouldn't even make it until my tenth birthday. My parents didn't want me after that because they couldn't afford treatment. So a couple of days later I was returned to a local orphanage. I cried for days after that. I never thought that they would abandon me like that. I was heartbroken.

I was adopted again and again. Each and every time I had my heart broken. I would grow to love them, but then as soon as they found out that I had Leukemia they would dump me at an orphanage like I meant absolutely nothing to them. Again I would cry for days on end.

As a result of this I became socially withdrawn. I didn't allow people to get close to me anymore because I was afraid of heartbreak again. Instead I devoted my time to reading books. I was a book addict.

I was also teased and bullied in the orphanages that I was in. I was an easy target because of my social withdrawal and my illness. Somehow I made it to my 15th birthday even though my Leukemia raged on. The interesting thing is that you wouldn't even know that I was sick. I looked like any other teenager.

I know that I'll never get adopted now. No one wants a 15 year old leukemic girl that's destined to die anyway.

I just wish that I could remember my past life. I could not remember anything. I only had two things from my past life that were in that backpack. The first was that stuffed wolf that I was currently cleaning. It looked exactly like the wolf from that dream. I've been having that dream for as long as I can remember. I wonder what it means. Does it in any way connect to my past? Who was the strange beautiful pale, brown haired, and gold eyed woman? Why was I always riding a wolf?

The second object I had was a locket that said 'Plus que ma proper vie'. The locket also had a crest with some sort of lion in it. No one knew what the inscription said but they can tell that it was French. So out of curiosity I decided to learn French. I was so happy the day that I was finally able to read 'more than my own life'. It sparked my curiosity even more. Who gave me this? Why this inscription?

After cleaning the wolf I decided to go out and get some ice cream with the money I had found on the street a few days ago. So I left without asking permission. With so many kids here they never even notice that I'm gone. It's not like they care about us much here. They don't even have enough money to give me regular treatments here and sometimes I believed that they just wished that I would die already. One less mouth to feed.

As I was sitting in a park eating my strawberry ice cream I noticed them. Six extraordinarily beautiful people. As they passed me they stopped and froze. The bronze haired boy sniffed something in the air before slowly turning towards me. His gold eyes seemed to bore straight into me. The others looked too. Then I noticed the woman next to the bronze haired kid. She looked exactly like the woman in my dreams. What was going here?

"Renesmee?" the bronze haired boy asked sounding shocked as he barely managed to get my name out. How'd he know my name? I was seriously scared now. Instead of answering I got up and ran back to the orphanage as fast as I could. "Renesmee!" I could hear them screaming behind me. I quickly turned right onto the street where the orphanage was and I headed straight towards the building. Slamming the door behind me.

I looked out of the window to see them staring at the sign that said orphanage. The bronze haired boy and the woman from my dreams stared at the sign that read 'Orphange' with extreme sadness.

**Please Review**


	2. Adopting Renesmee

**Chapter 2: Adopting Renesmee**

**Edward's POV**

Pain and suffering. Two words that Bella and I have become very familiar with. That is all we've felt. How could we feel anything else? It's all we've felt since the day that Jacob lost Nessie. I remember that day like it was just yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

We had just defeated the Volturi. We were happy that we coukd finally be a proper family again. "It feels so surreal. I can't believe they are gone" Bella said. "I know. I'm just happy that we can finally be a family, a safe and happy family without anymore fear of the Volturi" I said. She smiled in response, which made me smile. We shared one passionate kiss before we broke apart. Little did we know that this would be the last moment of happiness that we would ever have. "We better go find Jacob. He and Renesmee must be very close to the airport by now and maybe we can still stop them from leaving" Bella said. "Then lets go find them" I said. A heartbroken howl suddenly tore it's way through the woods. Bella and I looked worriedly at each other for a second before we were off running in the direction of Jacob's howling.

When he was pacing extremely fast in wolf form. It was the absence of Nessie that worried me the most. I could not smell her or hear her anywhere. "Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked sounding as worried as I felt.

Jacob left for a second before returning in human form. He looked very worried. "I don't know where she is. I just realized that she wasn't on my back anymore" he said. "What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" I roared. "How can you not even notice that she wasn't with you anymore?!" Bella screamed. We both threw ourselves at Jacob. He didn't even phase to protect himself. "What is going on here?!" demanded Carlisle. "This idiot lost our daughter" I stated. "Instead of fighting Jacob I suggest we all go look for her" he said calmly but with a hint of worry in his eyes. I guess he's right. Killing the mutt won't help Nessie.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We looked and looked for her. Unfortunately we never found her. It was a mystery. What happened to her? How could she just disappear? Bella and I hoped with all of our hearts that she was somewhere safe, and that she was healthy, happy, and loved.

We had just moved again. After unpacking Bella and I decided to go for a walk in a nearby park. We were joined by Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Jacob was the only one of us 'kids' that decided to stay behind.

Jacob has been with us for the past ten hears. I think it makes him feel closer to Renesmee. He passed on his duties as the alpha to Leah just so he would be able to move around with us.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I caught the scent of a young girl. She smelled like Renesmee. I turned my head in the direction the scent was emanating from. I would have had a heart attack if it were possible. She looked just like me; only she was female. She had Bella's chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much. Eyes I hadn't seen in ten years. She looked beautiful as she sat there eating her foul smelling strawberry ice cream. I took another whiff and I froze. It smelled just like Nessie, except her scent didn't smell the same way as I remembered. Her blood smelled...tainted. I think that's the word I'm looking for. But how? A person's scent doesn't change.

She looked over Bella and she recognized her. This is when I knew, I just new that this young lady was our daughter. "Renesmee?" I asked slowly. She looked scared now and I realized that she didn't remember us. How did she recognize Bella then?

Without answering she suddenly got up and ran. We all ran after her. "Renesmee!" we screamed as we chased her. She disappeared for a second as rounded a corner onto a different street. We saw her for another brief second before she ran inside a building and slammed the door behind her. Curious as to why she would go in here we approached the building.

The sign on the building made me stop. 'Orphanage' that word struck something inside of me; sadness. My daughter didn't have a family to look after her. She didn't know what it was like to have the support, care, and love of a family.I fell to my knees and I started sobbing hard. A single pair of arms embraced me. Any other pair of arms I would have rejected, but not these. I hugged my wife back because she too was shaking from tears that she could no longer shed. All of these years of hoping that she was with a loving and caring family. All of these years, and suddenly reality slaps you in the face.

Everyone else looked sad too. "We can't leave her here Edward" Bella said. "We won't. We'll ask Carlisle and Esme to adopt her. That way she can finally come home where she belongs" I said.

"Why did she run off like that Edward?" Rosalie asked. "She doesn't remember us, but somehow she recognized Bella" I said. Bella looked surprised "How?" she asked. "She's dreamt about you" I said. "Oh my" she muttered.

"Is it just me or did her blood smell different?" Alive asked. "I noticed that too" everyone said. "It smelled bad. Like it was infected with something" Emmett said. "Is that something to worry about?" Bella asked. "I don't know, but the scent of someone's blood usually doesn't change" I said. This made her look even more worried if that was even possible.

We went back to the house as fast as we could and called a family meeting. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked. "When we were in the park we came across Renesmee's scent in the park" I said. He was definitely not expecting that. "You came across her scent?" he asked once he regained his composure. "Yes, we saw her there" Bella said. "You found Nessie?" Jacob asked as he walked through the door. "Yes, but she didn't remember us. She ran back to the... orphanage" I had trouble even thinking that word let alone saying it. "Orphanage" Esme sadly. "We were hoping that you two would be willing to adopt her just so she can finally come home" Bella said in a teary voice. "Of course we will" Esme said. "We'd do it in a heartbeat. We'll go down there first thing in the morning" Carlisle said. For the first time in years Bella and I smiled.

The next morning Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I went down to the orphanage. We didn't want to overwhelm Nessie to much so it was just the four of us.

There was a receptionist there. "Hi, my wife and I were hoping to adopt one of the kids here" Carlisle said. "Okay, what age range?" she asked. "We're actually looking for a teenage girl that our kids met. Her name is Renesmee" Esme said.

Her whole attitude changed. "Oh. You don't want that girl. She's just riddled with problems and would be nothing but a burden" she said. I had to bite back a growl threatening to erupt from my chest. Meanwhile Bella was bared her teeth.

"What kind of problems?" Carlisle asked sounding calm even though his thoughts were the same as mine. "She has been adopted numerous times but she has been returned to a local orphanage each and every time" she said as if wasn't such a big deal.

She was returned to an orphanage numerous times. That hit me even harder than finding out that she lived in an orphanage. Why? Why would someone do that to a kid? Why would someone do that to her? She's never had a stable loving environment.

"I guess no one can handle a sick kid like her" she said. My head snapped up when she said that. "What do you mean sick kid?" I growled. "She's had leukemia since she was six years old" she answered.

Silence. No one said anything or moved. Leukemia. It can't be. No. My girl, my innocent little girl. Battling such a deadly illness with no family to support her or help her. How can someone just get rid of her for this. How could a family do this to her when she needs the most love and support she can get.

It was a wonder that I wasn't on the floor sobbing again. Bella had her face in her hands and her entire body was shaking. I went over to her and held onto her.

Now it made sense how Nessie's scent was different.

"Does she get any kind of treatment?" Carlisle asked. "No" the lady answered. "Honestly, I wish one of her families would have kept her. She's way too needy because of her illness. She needs things that we just can't afford here; such as treatment" she said. It took everything in me not to lunge at her right now and everyone else felt the same way.

"She's stupid too. She can't even do math" she said. All I could see was red now. One more comment about my daughter and not only would I knock her into next month, but she would also be picking up her teeth across the street.

By the look on Bella's face I could see she felt the same way. "How can you even have the nerve to call her stupid?" Carlisle asked. Even he was losing his usually calm demeanor."She's always mixing up her numbers. A 13 will suddenly become a 31. Or she'll be doing a problem such as 12 divided by 6 and it will suddenly change to 6 divided by 12" she sneered. "Have you ever considered that maybe, oh I don't know, that she might have a learning disability!" Esme yelled. She was even breathing heavily, and she didn't even need to breathe!

Then another guy came in. "Renesmee is refusing to do her chores" he said. "What's wrong with her now?" she asked. That's it! I got up and started walking over to her but I was held back.

"She's complaining of not sleeping well because she's been in pain all night" he said. That broke my heart to hear, but unfortunately pain is part of the reality of her illness.

"Remind her of the consequence then" the receptionist said. "I did, but she would rather have the consequence" he said. "Okay then" she answered.

"What consequence?" Bella asked. "Nothing" she replied. "I can't exactly say that the consequence is that she won't get breakfast today" she muttered to low for a normal human to hear.

"That's it! We want her now!" Carlisle thundered, which was just an echo of my own anger. "Why?" the stupid lady asked. "You refuse to feed her because she won't work when she is complaining of tiredness and being in pain. You're calling her stupid and a burden! It's clear that she needs to leave this place as soon as possible because she isn't getting the proper care that she desperately needs!" Carlisle screamed at her taking her by surprise. "Fine, you and your wife need to sign these papers first and then she's all yours" she said.

Fifteen minutes later Renesmee came out. Actually she stumbled out. She was having a hard time walking and Carlisle and Esme had to help her walk to the car after they introduced themselves. She never spoke, not once. I wish she would talk. I want to hear her beautiful voice again. She never did. Instead she fell asleep on the way home.

I carried her all the way to the guest room like when she was little. I know I looked ridiculous carrying her considering she was the same height as me now, but I didn't care. I changed her into some pajamas that Bella had so she'd be more comfortable. A locket fell out of her pocket and I realized that it was the same one that Bella gave her all those years ago.

She looked peaceful as she laid underneath the blankets on the queen sized bed. She was hugging that same stuffed wolf that Jacob had made her all those years ago, just like she did when she was little.

I kissed her temple and watched her sleep.

**Please Review**


	3. A New Family

**Chapter 3: A New Family**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up with the feeling that I had been asleep for a very long time. My muscles felt stiff as though I had not moved an inch that entire time. I took in my surroundings and I noticed that I was in an unfamiliar place.

So it was all real? I really had been adopted again. I shouldn't get my hopes up though. I'll probably just end up at the orphanage again. This family won't be any different from all the others. They'll just get tired of having to deal with me too.

I got out of the bed as slowly as possible. This bed was gigantic! No wonder I was able to sleep so long. The beds at the orphanage were nowhere near this comfortable. Then I noticed that I was wearing pajamas. Who was kind enough to change me?

I walked out into the hallway in hopes of finding a bathroom due to the sudden full bladder feeling. I was shocked by what I saw. The whole house was so big, but that's not what intrigued me the most. What intrigued me the most was how lit up and open the place was. It wasn't like anything that I had ever seen before. Even the bathroom was huge.

Afterwards I went downstairs hoping that I could find something to eat as I suddenly felt ravenous. When was the last time I ate? The last thing I remember eating was that ice cream and I'm not entirely sure that counts as actual food. Then I remembered how I skipped breakfast as punishment for not doing my chores at the orphanage. That's the punishment for not doing what you're supposed to do; they make you skip the next meal. What's worse is that they will keep making you miss meals until you do what they want. There have been days where I have gone a whole day without eating a crumb. They don't care if you're sick, tired, or in pain. They punish you no matter what.

It didn't seem like there was anybody home as I wondered through the whole house looking for the kitchen. Where could they be?

I finally found the kitchen but there was no food in there. What kind of a kitchen has no food?! Then I noticed something. There was a full jar of Nutella and a few slices of bread. That'll do and I love Nutella. I ended up eating the entire jar of Nutella and all of the bread; I was that hungry.

I was suddenly terrified. What if they kicked me out for eating their food. What if they get angry? What if they yell at me? They would surely send me back to the orphanage.

I went back to the room and I decided to take a shower in order to relax myself. I opened the closet hoping that I could find some decent clothes to wear. I was surprised to see that it was completely stocked with clothes, and not just any clothes. It was designer clothes. Everything was in my size exactly. Even the underwear and bras were all my size exactly. There was also a fancy make up kit in there.

Once I had chosen what to wear I headed into the bathroom and started up the shower. I couldn't help but wonder how this family could afford such nice things. They must be filthy rich to afford this house and all of those designer clothes.

I took my time in the shower. It had been awhile since I last took a shower in warm water. At the orphanage I wasn't able to shower every day and when I did the water was usually cold. So I just let the warm water hit my body and loosen my stiff muscles as I rinsed the last of the soap from my bronze curls.

After I got out of the shower I put on the clothes and some of the make up. I went to explore more of the house when I came across a room that was filled with books. It looked like a miniature library in there. This is definitely my type of room! Books, they were my passion! They had everything in here. I avoided math though. Sometimes I swore that I had dyslexia, but only with math. Just looking at numbers would make me dizzy and give me a headache, and I was always messing up my numbers as a result of this.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I came across the Percy Jackson series. These were my favorite books ever, right next to Harry Potter. I loved Percy Jackson, there was just something about being half human and half immortal that was very intriguing. Maybe it's because it is something that I will never get to experience since half breeds don't exist.

I immediately started reading the novel. I became so engrossed in the novel that I didn't even notice another presence in the room until I happened to glance up.

I was so startled that I dropped the book and I scooted several feet backwards, right into a wall.

It was the same boy from the park. The one who somehow new my name. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry" I said.

He looked like he was about to cry as his golden eyes filled with emotion.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered but he still looked sad. For some reason this really bothered me. Without even realizing it, I had reached out towards his face and with my fingers I gently touched him, just hoping that I could erase that look of sadness that he had.

He looked surprised by this and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"I'm sorry" I said a little to quickly.

"It's okay" he said.

As I looked at him I noticed that he looked so much like me. We had the exact same shade of bronze hair, our facial features were exactly the same. We were even about the same height. It was kinda creepy in a way. I wondered if he could be a long lost brother of mine. He smirked as I was thinking that. Then I realized something. I didn't even know his name.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"It's Edward" he said.

"Nice to meet you Edward" I said.

He smiled. "What were you doing in here?" he asked.

"Am I not allowed in here?" I asked suddenly very worried that I had broken some sort of rule. "I'm sorry, I won't come in here again. I..." he stopped me by grabbing my hand. My goodness he was freezing!

His golden eyes were full of alarm. "No, it's okay. You can come in here anytime that you want. We don't mind. I was just curious" he said.

"I love books. I can never get enough of books" I said.

"Then you are more than welcome in here" he said.

We went downstairs where I met everyone else. They all welcomed me warmly. They all seemed very nice. But I shouldn't trust them. Trust and love just lead to heartbreak. I happened to look at Edward as I was thinking that. He had an unreadable expression. It was like he knew what I was thinking.

"Renesmee, not all families are the same" he said.

Yes, it was exactly like he heard what I was thinking.

**Please Review**


	4. Cryptic

**Chapter 4: Cryptic**

**Renesmee's POV**

"So where were all of you? I woke up and there was no one here" I said.

"We were out grocery shopping for you. We were hoping that we would be back before you woke up, but there were a lot of unforeseen circumstances" Carlisle answered as he glared at Alice who just shrugged in response.

Why does he have to be so cryptic?

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"You were asleep for two days. We were going to wake you up soon" he said.

"Two whole days" I said in disbelief. That is the longest that I had ever slept in my entire life.

"Yes, you were asleep for two days. I'm worried, did you ever get a good night sleep at that orphanage?" he asked.

I hesitated. The truth is that I've only been able to sleep for a few hours a night at that place. Usually I wake up due to pain. But more often than not it is my bullies, or the staff that feel the need to wake me up at an insane hour. The bullies would often approach me as I was sleeping and push me off the bed. Then they would have a good laugh once I was face planted onto the floor. As for the staff, they would rudely wake me early to do chores. On a good night I slept six hours, but usually it was about three to four.

I looked up to see everyone waiting patiently for my answer. The concern was most evident on Edward's face. I'm starting think this boy can read minds or something.

"Well?" Carlisle pressed on.

"No, usually I slept only about three to four hours a night" I said.

"Oh my god" he whispered.

"Why so little? That is not healthy at all" he said.

"The staff would wake me up. Or pain from my illness" I said. I purposely left out the part about the bullies. I didn't want them to feel sorrier for me than they already felt. I didn't want pity.

"Now I'm really concerned about you" he said.

Why? Why was he so concerned about me? He doesn't even know me. Even the people who did know me could care less about me. Most people just acted like I was invisible; unless they were my bullies or the staff forcing me to work.

"Why do you care so much about me? You don't even know me" I asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain. But we do care about you" he said.

So many questions, so little answers.

"Anyways, this is your new home. The room you slept in is yours as well as all the clothes that you found in the closet" he added.

Then I asked the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind for a while.

"How did you guys know what my size was? Everything in there is in my size" I said.

Everyone automatically looked at Alice who just said "I have my ways"

All of this mystery is getting really annoying.

"Um, thanks. You have really good taste in clothes" I said.

"Thank you! Finally someone who appreciates fashion around here!" she shouted an octave to high before coming over to me and hugging me. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"So Renesmee, you must be hungry" Esme said.

"No, actually I'm not" I said blushing as I remembered eating all the Nutella and bread.

"I kind of already ate" I said just hoping they wouldn't get mad.

"Was it this?" Carlisle asked holding up the empty jar.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eaten your food" I said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Alice had bought it just for you. She thought that you might enjoy it. But now we have much better choices for you to eat" Carlisle said.

"Thanks" I said.

I left after that. I went back to the.. I mean my room. These people do seem nice. Maybe this time will be different, just maybe. But I'm not sure, I've been hurt more times than I could count. What makes them any different? But there is a part of me that tells me that I should trust them, that this time will be different. I feel so conflicted.

"Renesmee, can I come in?" came a voice from the hallway. I looked up and saw the woman from my dreams whom I just learned was called Bella.

"Sure" I said.

"I just want you to know that we really do care about you" she said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, Renesmee, we do. We want you to be happy here. I also wanted to say that if you ever need anything, or you just want to talk, I'm always here" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" she said.

Then I heard a new voice downstairs.

"It sounds like Jacob is home" she said.

"Who's Jacob?" I asked.

"He's another kid that lives with us. Come down and meet him, he's a really nice guy. I think you'll like him" she said.

"Okay" I answered.

We went downstairs.

As soon as I saw him I stopped in my tracks. I could only see his back, but he was just so big! As soon as he turned around he saw me standing there. My eyes traveled up and down his body and stopped at his chest; he had no shirt on. He had the hottest six pack that I had ever seen. Then I looked at his face, he was so beautiful. He had beautiful dark skin, and black eyes. I loved that wolf tattoo that he had on his arm. It made him manlier. He kept looking at me too.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee" I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jacob" he said holding out his hand for me to shake. He was hot! I mean that literally as well as figuratively.

"Jacob, Renesmee dinner is just about ready" Esme said from the kitchen.

"Okay" we both said.

We went into the kitchen and took our seats.

Everyone took their seats at the table. Edward and Bella chose to sit right by me and Jacob sat right in front of me. So I got the perfect view of him.

The Cullens looked disgusted with the food for some reason that I couldn't understand. It seemed like Jacob and I were the only ones actually enjoying it.

As I ate I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jacob. My eyes travelled up his nicely muscled arms and chest. Then I looked at his face. His lips looked so kissable. I envisioned him holding me securely in those muscled arms of his as we kissed passionately.

"Ouch!" I shouted when Edward kicked my leg a little too hard. Also getting everyone's attention in the process.

I looked at him and he just stared back innocently.

"Why did you kick me?" I asked.

"Sorry, it was an accident" he said.

Accident? Yeah right, I could tell that he did it on purpose just in the way he was looking at me.

I chose to let it go.

I looked at Jacob again, and my thoughts started to become…less innocent as I envisioned kissing him again.

"Ouch!" I shouted when Edward elbowed me in the ribs this time.

What the hell!

"Edward, make I speak to you in private" Bella said in a serious manner. Edward didn't answer, but he looked terrified as he got up and left the table with Bella .

**Please Review**


End file.
